Digidestined: Temporal Shift - SYOC
by DigitalHero No.1
Summary: People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to affect, but actually, from a non-linier, non subjective point of view it is more like a big ball of wibbily wobbly timey wimey...stuff. With an event in the future rippling back into the past, time is beginning to fracture and is opening entryways from a place known as the Digital World. SYOC. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I really haven't done much for a while now. Another computer wipe, properly gets rid of all my files this time. I haven't been able to re-install microsoft word yet so I'm just typing through the 'Copy-N-Paste'. So the could've been second chapter to Fight Fire With Fire is gone along with everything else. **

**Now I have a Dropbox account, so it's unlikely it'll happen again, or will stop me from continuing fics. But anyway, this fic will be different. I've only seen one fic that is like this one, but this one will actually be continued. 'Digidestined: Temporal Shift' is the working title for this, cause I can't think of a smarter right now. **

**This statement taken from a the Tenth incarnation of The Doctor from the TV show 'Doctor Who'. "People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to affect, but actually, from a non-linier, non subjective point of view it is more like a big ball of wibbily wobbly timey wimey...stuff". And that is the whole idea of it. The Digital World is seeping out into reality, grabbing teens from one time period and placing them in another. But this whole incident is causing a fracture in time, which is beginning to increase in size. Which is giving a certain digimon access into the real world. So the digital world can do the only thing it knows to, choose digidestined to stop it.**

(Prologue to Chapter 1)

One minute I'm sitting in a classroom. The next thing I know, I am sitting, drenched, in a ditch. A massive ditch full of disgusting rubbish. The sky was grey, and the air was thick and foggy. Every thing looked all worn out and loathsome. A strange man, who looked around his 20s, held out his hand to help me up. I kindly accepted. That's when I got a proper look at the bloke. His short combed hair was hidden under a top hat, He wore a pair of black slacks, a tight-fitting calf length black frock coat and a grey waistcoat.

"Dear god lass, what in gods name are you wearing?! you look like a timorous beastie in that outfit!" The man said in what sounded like a thick Scottish accent, a proper stereotyped accent.

"Where am I? I was in London, at school..." I responded to the man.

"Well, you're miles away from London. You're off you're rocker if you think you're in London" The man responded, "And with clothing like that, how can you afford education?"

I just coughed after he spoke. "What is wrong with the air?" I spluttered.

"That's all the fumes from the factories, probably mixing with the disease created in those slums" The man said as he pointed towards the rows of chimney's and bad looking flats.

The man could see that I couldn't cope being there, so he took me to his home in the upper class side of Glasgow. I'd somehow ended up in Scotland, not to mention the 1830's. What the hell am I doing here!?

As we rode through the streets in the mans personal horse-driven carriage, I could feel a change of weight, directly in my right coat pocket.

(End of Prologue)

**That is an example of what'll happen. I need a variation of characters (Past sent to present, present sent to future, future sent to further past, etc) Anyway, hope to see OC's soon. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Okay, I mention there was an event in the future that would cause this all to take place, so that's what this chapter is. How it all begins...at the end. So, there will be familiar faces for some of you.**

* * *

(Chapter Begin)

Above the skies of Earth, explosions could be seen erupting from every continent. Many cities had become dust by now. Not much of humanity remained. In the year 2402, A powerful evil digimon, known as satanismon, emerged from the Digital World through a gateway originally used in Odaiba by the Digidestined, back in 2002. This digimons' heart was completely consumed by darkness. Not even the power of the Ancient Warriors could purify his digi-code. After the defeat of Quartzmon by the Digimon Hunters in another universe, remnants of this being were transfered through to the core of the Digital World; Known as the Cortex. Not many people know this, but many universes exist around us, and they are all connected through their own version of the Digital World, which are ultimately connected to the Cortex.

As I was saying, the remnants of evil digimon are transferred to the Cortex, to basically be disposed of. But it isn't easy to eliminate millions and millions of lines of code, and that's just from one digimon. When the data of evil digimon - such as Myotismon, Quartzmon, Diaboromon, DarkKnightmon, Millenniummon and many others - were transferred to the Cortex, they began to fuse together. Bit by bit, a powerful satanic digimon was being created. A corrupt, malevolent digimon known as Satanismon was born. It's hatred of the human world fuiled its power. It could build an army so strong that it could easily shatter the walls between the universes, bringing every Digital World and every Earth into one ultimate universe. Just try and imagine it, over 10 Earths and Digital Worlds all in perfect orbit around each other, with the Cortex situated in the centre of this penultimate universe, acting as a sun of sorts, with its immense glow from all the data it consisted of. A fiery ball of data if you will.

That's when it happened. The walls of reality shattered, causing windows in time to be opened all across the planets, to before any of this ever happened, in each world. Even ones that weren't even involved in this war.

I'm telling you this because mainly you won't remember any of it ever happening. Because this entire event will cease to happen if our plan goes accordingly. So to you, this is all a fictional story. Then again, you won't actually remember me telling you this in the first place. It's really hard to tell. Everything previous to this ultimate universe is still in flux, so their timelines can be altered in a way that it would be removed from this equation. It's some very complicated wibbily... wobbly, timey wimey...stuff.

But right now, I'll tell you the story of the end of reality.

* * *

As the bright golden fireball known as the sun shone over the planet known as Earth, something very strange began to happen. The people of this world were not as surprised as they should of been, but they had an experience with something out-of-the-ordinary before. The war against an evil human known as Link Imnahara, and an army of creatures known as Digimon. This boy - only fourteen, yet incredibly powerful - met his match when another group of human teens arrived with Digimon of their own. They defeated the boy, and banished his soul to the dark trenches of another world known as the digital world. Two years later, the group of kids just disappeared. No trace of them could be found.

Then again, they might have all died in that battle. As this event happened nearly four hundred years ago, it's hard to tell whether or not parts have been exaggerated or not. A very long game of Chinese Whispers.

A boy, looked to be around fifteen years of age stood in a library dedicated to the strange and supernatural. Many people did not bother with libraries anymore, mainly due to the fact that people could now have information streamed into their head. Mind you, you did need to be over eighteen to have the hardware to do so planted in your head. This library only remained open as it was more like an archive. Many things that could not be backed up in databases or stored in hard-drives.

The young boy was exactly five foot seven. He was a fairly skinny kid, so it was obvious he did not eat very much at all, so he had boney features; a jawline that could cut glass. He had magnificent blue hair that glimmered with every movement he made. It was a weird kind of cut though - Short at the back and sides, and a long-ish fringe that was combed up and right. He wore a pair of black super skinny jeans and a white shirt with patches of blue which looked as if it were paint thrown onto a canvas. On his feet were a pair of shoes known as high tops, which many people considered vintage.

This kid loved reading, properly. Not like many people did read nowadays. Everything could be downloaded. But he just loved the thrill of the old paper on his clean hands. And the atmosphere that could only be felt in a library. The sound of flying cars soaring over the roof quietly echoed throughout the library. As not many people went to libraries, the only company the boy had was a comedic robot that basically acted as the librarian.

Suddenly, there was no sound in the library. Not because it was a library, but there was no sound coming from outside. Silence. The boy stood up from his chair, each footstep echoing round every corner. The book he had been reading was about the Digimon event four hundred years ago. It talked of a deafening silence that occured when the children that saved the world disappeared.

Footsteps could be heard echoing round every single corner. But this time, it wasn't the boys footsteps. He hadn't moved an inch once he stood up.

He turned and looked towards the darkest corner of the library. Except it wasn't the darkest anymore. A dim green glow was flickering. Second by second, the glow was getting larger and brighter, till it was obvious that the glow was in actual fact a doorway of some sort. A wooden door that had not been on that wall previously.

The boy slowly moved towards the door. As he placed his hand on the door handle, the door suddenly burst open, and a sixteen year old boy immediately stood face to face to the boy.

"Hello!" The new boy exclaimed as he stepped around the 15yr old boy, who now noticed there was more than the other boy in that room.

Out stepped a twin to the previous boy, three 16 year old boys and two sixteen year old girls.

"Y-y-you're th-the k-kids from the p-past, aren't you?" The 15yr old boy asked.

"So, you've heard of us, that's nice. I'm Ryan Greyson, but I think you already knew that..." The brunette 16yr old boy smirked as he held out his hand.

The six teens behind Ryan Greyson took on a fighting stance, revealing their devices that most likely concealed their digimon partners. The ground beneath them started to shake all of a sudden. Cracks began to form on the structure around them. Marble pillars had began to split. The bright sunshine through the window started to dim, as the sky became as black as night. No stars, no nothing. Everything had stopped. All the power on the planet had suddenly shut down, as the sentient life-form that existed inside the national grid knew what was to follow.

The tremors had gotten worse now. Books were flying off shelves, bulbs were smashing, table were collapsing. The young boy looked up to the night sky, and watched as a tear began to form in the sky. As if a giant rip had been created in the fabric of reality. The tear got larger and larger till the planet was engulfed by it.

The sheer power of this caused everyone to pass out, except the teens and their Digimon. They stood and watched as pairs of planets - identical to this planet - began to appear in the sky. Digital Worlds and Earths began to appear in the sky, all orbitting around one super sun; which was in actual fact the home to a great digital creature, a Digimon that would kill them all. A being with more blood on his hands than any other, a man who would commit a crime that would shatter the fabric of reality itself.

Ryan Greyson, Jessica Lestry, Shu Kiriyama, Skylar Greyson, Nero Hirogata and another girl stood and stared towards the huge source of light in this universe.

Ryan Greyson held out his Xros Loader, and used some of its upgrades to send out a signal to all the other planets sitting in the sky.

"Calling all Digidestined slash Digimon Hunters slash Legendary Warriors slash... you get what I mean! This is Ryan Greyson speaking. A direct message to DATS Headquarters, prepare a ship to pick all the Digidestined up. We are all about to face the greatest enemy we could ever imagine. Prepare your planets, prepare your digimon! Tonight we dine in hell!"

Millions of bright dots could be seen flying around in the sky, originating from the giant globe in the centre known as the Cortex. The enemy had made his move, and now they needed to make theirs. Except the enemy had sent out empires of Digimon to attack each planet. This was going to be a difficult one.

The voice of a sixteen year old girl now echoed throughout all means of communication, a voice that was recognizable to some certain people. "Long time no hear, Ryan Greyson! Myself and the others are ready whenever you are"

"Cody Sheenan, voice of a nightengale, tell me you put something in my drink..." Ryan Greyson laughed.

"Enough with the pissing around, we need to prepare now!" A new voice echoed, a legendary hero amongst digimon lore, "I am Taichi Yagami!"

"Okay... ready?" Ryan Greyson finally uttered, as his digimon partner, Agumon, leapt out of the Xros Loader.

"If you want our lives! Come! And! Get! Them!"

(Chapter End)

* * *

**So, what'd ya think? I've been away ages, so my writing may be a bit rusty. But I did bring back some characters I have written about before. As you read this, I am working on a re-vamp of Digimon Invasion: Hunters Unite!**

**As I haven't received many OC's, I can't give a finalized role call just yet. But I hope this chapter will bring in some readers. The next chapter/prologue of this will occur further into the future, with some of the characters aged, or dead, and we will meet the finalized cast for this fic. **

**See ya later!**


End file.
